Hand of Baron
Hand of Baron is a team-wide neutral buff granted by the . It is available only on Summoner's Rift. It can be identified by swirling violet runes around the champion. The buff is lost upon death and cannot be transferred from champion to champion, unlike the and buffs. How to obtain * By being alive while your team lands the killing blow on . Effects * The value of the bonus AD and AP is set at the moment your team kills and does not increase over time. * - halved casting time, and restored health, mana and bonus movement speed upon recalling. * Empowered minions: ** Gain bonus movement speed equal to 90% of the averaged movement speed of all nearby champions, capped at 500. ** Gain slow resist. ** All minions, except for , receive 75% reduced damage from area of effect and damage over time abilities and attacks. Notes * Cannon minions buffed by Hand of Baron will never enter turret range while attacking a turret and will instead remain outside of it. Trivia * Its icon was recycled from , an ability of the scrapped champion , and was also used by in the past. Patch History from . * Ability power reduced to from . * Melee and caster minion damage reduction against champions reduced to from 70% at all times. ;V8.23 * Melee minion incoming champion damage reduction reduced to 70% from 75%. * Melee minion no longer take 30% reduced damage from turrets. * Caster minion incoming champion damage reduction increased to 70% from 50%. ;V8.4 * Bonus attack damage changed to from . * Ability power increased to from . * Fixed a bug where bonus attack damage (e.g. Hand of Baron's +50 and +100) wasn't affecting empowered siege minion attacks against structures at all. * Caster minions now take 50% less damage from champions. * Area-of-effect damage reduction buff on minions now properly reduces damage from bolts. ;V6.9 * Duration increased to 210 seconds from 180. ;V4.21 * Duration reduced to 180 seconds from 240. ;V4.20 Reworked * Renamed to from . * Health and mana regeneration removed. * Now grants an aura that empowers nearby minions: ** All minions have their movement speed set to 90% of your own up to 500 movement speed and are resistant to slows. ** Non-super minions take 75% reduced damage from area of effect damage and damage over time. ** Melee and super minions gain 50% bonus movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets. ** Melee minions gain increased size, 75% damage reduction versus champions and minions, and 30% damage reduction from turrets. ** Caster minions gain 100 attack range, 20 attack damage, and +50% missile speed. ** Cannon minions gain 600 attack range, 50 attack damage, 100% splash damage over a 200-radius area, and 100% bonus damage to turrets, but their attack speed is halved. ** Super minions gain 25% attack speed. * is upgraded, reducing its channel time to 4 seconds. Successfully recalling will restore 50% of your maximum health and mana and grant 50% bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. ;V1.0.0.63 * Maximum bonus attack damage reduced to 40 from 50. * Maximum ability power reduced to 40 from 50. ;V1.0.0.61 * No longer granted to dead players. * No longer absorbed by . * Maximum bonus attack damage reduced to 50 from 60. * Maximum ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Bonus damage / ability power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 3% from . * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from . ;V0.9.25.34 * New particle. ;V0.9.22.15 * Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5 seconds. * Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5 seconds. * Bonus attack damage reduced to 50 from 90. * Ability power reduced to 50 from 90. ;V0.8.22.115 * Bonus attack damage increased to 90 from 60. * Ability power increased to 90 from 60. ;V0.8.21.110 * Duration increased to 240 seconds from 180. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Removed from the . ;April 18, 2009 Patch Added * : ** Global buff that lasts for 180 seconds granted upon killing . ** Grants 60 bonus attack damage and 60 ability power. }} References de:Hand des Barons fr:Main du Baron pl:Pogromca Barona Nashora zh:Exalted with Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift buffs